


The Stars In Your Eyes | The Arcana Headcanons

by boop_ers



Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boop_ers/pseuds/boop_ers
Summary: [ALSO AVAILABLE ON INSTAGRAM IN MY ACCOUNT: @arcana.fool]A collection of headcanons for The Arcana: Mystic Romance. This is an ONGOING series and will be updated consistently. This is part 1 of "Written in the Stars" Collection.Updates: Tuesdays and Thursdays @ 4:30pmRequests: CLOSED
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969474
Kudos: 5





	The Stars In Your Eyes | The Arcana Headcanons

Hello Everyone!  
Here is the long overdue compilation from my Instagram, now in complete text form. This is divided in according to the themes I used as covers on Instagram. The Headcanons are still ongoing and have updates in IG every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 12noon, Philippine time. 

Here are important things to remember:  
\- Updates for AO3 are during Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4:30pm, Philippine time.  
\- Requests are closed  
\- I don't write NSFW.

\- I write for the Main 6 and the Courtiers.

I hope you guys enjoy these headcanons!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the series in my Instagram: @arcana.fool


End file.
